


【朱白】听说你喜欢大长腿？

by 933416408



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 必爸爸的新广告，谁顶得住谁顶，我反正顶不住。错别字是故意的。沙雕，没逻辑，极度OOC，就是为了看虎子撒娇和北北被RUA。本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同，朱大虎我跪下跟你叫爸爸啊！





	【朱白】听说你喜欢大长腿？

白宇好不容易杀青，欠金主爸爸们一大堆广告要拍。难得同城的两个人粘糊得不行，这天临出门，朱一龙抱着人不撒手：“宝宝，我今天没有工作，你走了我一个人在家好可怜的……”说着抬起头，眨了眨湿漉漉的大眼睛。

“……阿西吧，反正今天是必爸爸拍广告，你不怕被认出来就跟我走。”不管看了多少次，白宇还是折服于眼前的人随时随地输出美颜暴击这个技能，并且十分受用。

话音还没落，朱一龙已经扯出一个口罩扣上了鸭舌帽，收拾停当准备出发。“今天我就是宇哥的新助理。”

“……”白宇觉得自己又上当了。

出发前，七崽看到乔装跟来的老板公，顿觉头又大了一圈，“哥你这是要干啥？今天群演没有100也有80，更别说必爸爸那套工作人员刚给你拍完鸡腿店的广告了……况且助理也没有带口罩的啊……”

老板公一秒入戏眼泪汪汪的抬起头看了她一眼。

“好的哥，没问题哥，你想去哪都可以……”

拍摄地安排在了一处租来的私人会所的泳池。

到了拍摄场地，朱一龙猫着腰拉开车门往外看了一眼人山人海，扭头坐回座位关车门行云流水一气呵成。

“我跟你说什么来着？大热天的在家吹着空调跳伞不好吗？非来这陪我……”

“跳什么伞？”朱一盒一时间没反应过来。

“没什么……”白二苟舔了舔嘴唇，飞速拉开另一边车门，“七崽，你带龙哥去监拍区吧，那边人少，他们几个嘴巴也挺严的。”

朱一龙在监拍区盯着屏幕看白宇对着镜头搔首弄姿（划掉）大半天，盯得工作人员们如芒在背，“龙……龙哥……你要不坐会儿？”

“嗯没事，我就是看看。”朱一龙笑得眉眼弯弯，全然不在乎别人的眼光。“他真好看。”

瑟瑟发抖的工作人员：“……！”龙龙龙哥我知道的太多了别鲨我啊……

===============前面都是废话============

“宝宝，你穿这身……真好看。”

顶着大太阳拍完，白宇飞快地跑回更衣室吹空调，气都还没喘匀，一双作乱的手就顺着衣服下摆伸了进来，领口的扣子也猝不及防的被解开。

“哥哥别闹，我这一身汗……”

“嗯~让我抱抱……”

“你抱就抱，手往哪摸呢？！”

“你这裤子不合身，我帮你弄一弄……”

“……”这个满嘴骚话的人是谁？！赶紧领走！我白白净净爱脸红，床上只会传教士的哥哥呢？！

白宇一个白眼还没翻完，裤子已经落到了脚踝。

“宝宝你太瘦了……你看我只是把扣子解了，它就直接掉下去了。”

白宇捂着额头不想说话，也不知道是谁刚刚恨不得把碍事的裤子直接撕开。

身后的人双手圈着他的细腰上下摩挲，灼热的欲望顶在他的屁股上，轻轻磨蹭。温热的鼻息透过白色的制服扫在他的脊背，一只圆润的手顺着腰线一路上移，捏住了他胸前的蓓蕾，反复捻磨。

“嗯……”白宇没忍住，从鼻腔里哼出一声压抑的呻吟，乳尖被捏的有点疼，被点燃的欲望刚刚抬起了头，便被人握在手里。“哥哥别……还没洗澡呢……”仅剩的理智告诉他，这不是一个合适的场合。

沾染着情欲殷红眼尾令人心动不已，朱一龙在他脸颊上轻啄了一口，夹杂着鼻音的粘腻声线拌着灼热的呼吸传进了他的耳朵。“嗯~想要你……”粗壮的物什隔着内裤就想往他臀缝中挤。“好胀啊宝宝……你摸摸他……”

耳朵是白宇的敏感带，才不过呵了两口气，怀中的人就好似没了骨头。他把头向后仰靠在朱一龙肩膀上，凸起的喉结形成了漂亮的弧线，被口水濡湿的小巧的耳朵在朱一龙单薄的嘴唇上蹭来蹭去，逐渐粗重的喘息和鼻腔中溢出的细碎呻吟无不在昭示着他此刻已经动了情。

“哥哥，帮我……把那个围裙脱了……”

“不嘛~我喜欢看你穿着它……”说罢，朱一龙熟稔的褪去白宇碍事的内裤，用带着薄茧的手在他挺翘的男根上轻轻撸动。柱头在围裙略微粗糙的布料上反复摩擦，一种异样的快感拌着轻微的疼痛搅得他头皮发麻。

“舒服么？嗯？……再快一点？”身后的人噙着他的耳垂，一边舔弄一边黏糊糊的小声问着让人脸红的话。白宇仰着头，张着嘴喘气，喉咙中时不时哼出一两声压抑隐忍的呻吟。

笃笃……

“宇哥，你还好吧?”新来的实习助理收拾停当，等了许久都不见白宇从更衣室出来，于是上前询问。“拍摄组的人都走了……”

“雾草……”白宇被吓了一跳，精关失守，打了个冷战悉数交代在了朱一龙手里。

“咳咳……没事，你们先走吧。我……嘶……我等会儿自己开回去。”

朱一龙似乎是故意捉弄他，趁他说话的时候，一条胳膊打横揽着他的细腰，另一只手伸出沾满精液的两根手指溜进他的臀缝直接塞进了后穴。白宇清早起床时已经被他哥开发了一回，此时突然被袭击，生理上倒是没有非常不适应，心理上的刺激倒是让他差点喊出声。

“啊……那宇哥我们先走了啊?” 

“诶，那谁，东东你四不四洒?你过来过来，咱们赶紧走了。”七崽的声音透过隔音不太好的门板传了进来，“你是没发现还少一个人吗?！”

两人的脚步声渐行渐远，白宇紧绷的神经终于稍微松弛下来，他转过脸，一脸指责的看着他哥，“朱一龙你大爷！你倒是挺会就地取材……唔……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”话说了一半就被他哥捏着下巴堵住嘴，只发出一串含义不明的鼻音。

剩下的话也不必说了，始作俑者作乱的手指在他身体里的敏感点附近打着圈，就是不肯好好的安抚一下那处隐秘地。白宇被吻得有些缺氧，晕晕乎乎的靠着身后的人，轻轻扭了扭屁股，想让那顽劣的手指碰一碰干渴的花芯。

“宝宝，现在不行，你太敏感了……弄狠了等会儿又要哭。”

被情欲蒸得发昏的白宇双腿发软，他连忙伸出双手撑在了前方的长椅上。更衣室的落地镜两旁分别缀着几枚灯泡，昏暗又旖旎的照亮了镜子前的一小爿天地。镜中的自己脸色红得仿佛被煮熟的虾，白色的制服扣子被解开了几颗，露出一大片泛着红的单薄胸口。黑色的围裙歪歪扭扭的还挂在身前，遮住了令人羞赧的下体。身后的人大半隐藏在暗黑里，漂亮的脸随着手上的动作忽明忽暗，含情的桃花眼略微下垂，贪婪的盯着他的腰背。有那么一个瞬间，白宇觉得这一切不真实得像是一场春梦，如果不是做梦的人感受不到疼痛的话。

朱一龙进入的瞬间，白宇觉得自己要裂开了。那无论如何也适应不了的巨龙顶着阻力一寸一寸向前进发，白宇用力抠着长椅的边缘，指节泛起了白色。

“宝宝，放松点。”朱一龙自知今天急切了些，扩张到三根手指后再也忍受不住，捏着白宇的细腰就刺了进去。“宝宝，让我进去吧……好胀……”

白宇浑圆小巧的屁股用力向后翘着，努力吞咽着过于庞大的异物。精液的润滑程度远不及平常用的润滑剂，或许是场地太过刺激，他哥那柄凶器今日格外斗志昂扬，巨大的阻力反而激起了他哥的征服欲。

朱一龙托起他一边膝弯，示意他单膝跪在椅子上。双腿打开的角度大了些，朱一龙用力向前挺了挺，终于进去了七成。“宝宝，你里面好热啊……”白宇被羞得面红耳赤，顾不上后穴的酸胀，拽过朱一龙的手臂张嘴就咬。“嘶……别咬……两边都别……”

朱一龙顺势把另一只手搭在白宇肩上，用力向后一扳，终于整根没入熟悉的身体。他耐心的轻吻白宇的脊背，等待着白宇的身体逐渐适应。

“宝宝，还疼么？”浓浓的鼻音把朱一龙的声线衬得尤为性感，“我试着动一动昂……”

小幅度的抽插似乎也没有那么难捱，朱一龙调整了一下角度，进进出出擦着白宇的小花心周边反复碾磨。

“你今天说……你喜欢大长腿？”

“……？”白宇脑子里只剩一团浆糊，完全理不出这个话头从何而来，于是装作没听见，眯着眼张着嘴，感受着每一次进出。

“宝宝……我腿不够长你会嫌弃吗？”

“……？”白宇心想朱一龙你有事儿吗你这个时候问这干啥？！“你长你长你最长……”

“你敷衍我……”说罢重重的撞了两下，蹭得白宇尾椎骨一阵发麻。

“我没敷衍……你是很长……”白宇瘪了瘪嘴，眼睛里泛起了水汽，看起来委委屈屈的，心想你又没问我哪条腿。

朱一龙满意的笑了笑，拉起白宇的手，吻了吻他的手背。

不多时，白宇身上的制服被完全扯开，一只手撑着长椅，一条细瘦的胳膊被朱一龙向后拽着，身体绷成了一条漂亮的弧线。他紧咬着嘴唇尽量不哼出声，小小的更衣室里只剩下节奏不甚规律的皮肉相撞的声音。白宇眯着眼睛暼着镜中满面春潮的自己，脑海中仅存的理智轰然炸裂。

“甜宝，你这样真好看……”始作俑者还不知死活的火上浇油，一边称赞一边大开大合的抽插。“嘶……太紧了……别……再咬我就忍不住了……”

白宇随手把碍事的围裙撕开扔到一边，制服半掩着的身体上还留着早上亲热时印下的一枚枚吻痕，他勉强的扭过上半身，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他哥的鼻子，用沙哑的嗓音轻轻说：“给我。”

身后的人发了狂，攥着他的腰开启了电动小马达模式，抵着他的敏感点用力顶蹭，没几下，两个人喘息着同时到达了巅峰。

“宝宝……你太坏了……”朱一龙把人圈在怀里，轻轻地咬着他的肩膀。

“你还有脸说？！……这是干这事儿的地方吗？我早上不是已经喂了你一顿了吗？！……唔……”

=========================

“所以这个制服弄脏了怎么办？”

“你还有脸问？！你自己去跟必爸爸解释！”

“昂？那我去了啊……”

“别！你回来！”


End file.
